The present invention relates in general to an apparatus which allows the user to prepare a food product moulded from cooked rice, cooked potato and the like such as potato croquettes and especially arancini (singular: arancino).
Arancini originate in Italy and are balls of rice stuffed with a filling which are then coated with breadcrumbs and then fried or baked. The filling of arancini may be, for example a meat sauce, cheese such as mozzarella and/or vegetables. Arancini are made from rice which has already been cooked, in particular risotto rice. They may have a spherical shape or a more conical or bullet-like shape.